Fangirls Hotline!
by The Wingless Dragon
Summary: Fangirls Hotline! Where you can talk to any anime character you love/hate...Or want to torcher...  DISCONTINUED!...sorry people
1. Stalkers

Fangirls Hotline! Where you can talk to any anime character you love/hate...Or want to torcher...(BWAHAHAHA)...

And your hosts for the next 10 or so chapters are Gina-chan and Emzaki ("WOOHOO!""Shut up Emzaki!")But first we would like to say...

G/L: we don't own any anime characters If we did we wouldn't have our mums breathing down our backs to find a job!

Gina-chan leans against Emzaki and puts a peace sign up "anyway if you would like to call anyone just review and we'll put you in"

As Gina was saying that Emzaki got a not so great idea "hey Gina-chan...Could I call zero? ... PLEASE!"

Said person (Gina) hit Emzaki against the back of the head "NO! Remember the last time you called him we almost got arrested by the police" gets an evil grin on her face "but seeing as its us I guess you could call him for a few second..But please don't go overboard"

Emzaki pumps her fist in the air and swirls around on her chair to find the book of numbers. "Don't worry I'll be good" and flashes a not so innocent smile.

Gina-chan shakes her head and snatches the book of her "but I'm calling him and introducing us"

Emzaki pouts "awww but I wanna do it please" *she has the puppy dog eyes in full mode*

Gina-Chan trys but fails to resist the puppy eyes "TT-TT..Damn you and your puppy eyes!"

Emzaki types the number in and calls zero.

BRING BRING BRING

Zero picks up the phones "Hello who is this"

Emzaki bounces in her chair and nearly falls off "HELLO! This is Fangirl hotline and I'm Emzaki speaking right now while Gina-chan hits her head on the counter muttering stuff...she's crazy I tell you" BANG "hey what are you doi-OI give that back".

"HI Gina-chan hear sorry about that but Emzaki is a big fan of yours...and I mean really big fan...she can get carried away"

"No problem but why are you calling me?"

"Well Emzaki wanted to talk to you but she's not very sane right now so well call you again soon"

Emzaki quickly yells into the mic

"I LOVE YOU ZERO, I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR NUMBER 1 FAN! PLEASE MARRY ME!"

Zero: oh god its you guys again please stop calleing me and the Girl with the black hair STOP STALKING ME" (hangs up)

"NOOOO...I STILL LOVE YOU!"

Gina-chan shakes her head with a smile on her face "why do I always have weird friends"

"HEY you can't talk because you think you're the daughter of Lucifer!"

"...Touché"

"Well that's all we have for today well be calling other anime characters' soon so stay in touch"

We'll that's the first chapter of our first story!

Emzaki: Please give us your name and who you'll like to call if you want to be in it.

Gina-Chan: well it might sound easy to you Emzaki but I have to edit it and type it AND REWRITE IT! But to the people out there who like this story I would also appreciate you telling your friends. You can also tell us anything you want to ask your favourite character, and if you do then you'll be in the 4 chapter seeing as we've already got ideas for the 2nd and 3rd chapters!...oh and the black hairs girl is Emzaki hahaha.

G/E: Thank you come again

Love it, Hate it, Review it!


	2. Orochimaru and tongues

Fangirl hotline

Orochimaru and tongues (not like that perverts)

"Hurry Em were late" Gina-chan shouts as she runs into the studio shutting the door behind her.

BANG

She turns toward the big dent on the door "oops sorry Emzaki" the door opens showing Emzaki with a red mark on her forehead

"Next time just leave the door open...DON'T LAUGH GINA-CHAN"

"Hahaha...sorry but it is funny anyway let's start the show with the disclaimer"

"..."

"Um...Em aren't you going to do it?"

"Oh right yeah...hehe" she turns toward the reader "we don't own any anime character...that was pretty easy"

"it's meant to be easy dumbo"

"Oi who you calling dumb"

"...you..."

"Whatever child"

"OH MY GOD JUST BECAUSE I'M LIKE 6 MONTHS YOUNGER THAT YOU DOESNT MEAN I'M A CHILD...SHORTY!"

"Oi I ain't short!"

"Just keep telling yourself that...anyway let just get on with torch-calling people"

"fine...who should we call this time"

"Hm...Well..:

"We could call ze-"

"NO we are not calling zero"

"Awww...meanie!" Emzaki stick her tongue at Gina-Chan

"Did...Did you just stick your tongue out at me...and you call me a child!"

"hey I just got an idea from this...we could call Orochimaru!"

"...you got Orochimaru from sticking your tongue out at me...Oh my god thats creepy...i mean I guess he is a pedaphile but Ewwww!"

"well come on you don't have a better idea do you"

"well I guess we can call orochim-"

"no its Orochi-Chan.."

"..fine but your calling him...ill call your therapists and book an appointment"

Emzaki swings around on her chair to find the book of numbers

She looks over to find Gina-chan hanging up the phone "hey Gina-chan do you know where the book is?"

Gina-chan looks over and points behind her...Emzaki swirls around on the chair to find...you guessed it the book of numbers "oh...i knew that"

Gina-chan slaps her hand on her forehead and mutters curses

Emzaki flips to the Os and finds Orochi-Chans name "okay her we go"

BRING BRING BRING

Unknown voice: Hello this is Orochi Redescents, if you want Orochimaru dead pick 1, if you want fries with that pick 2, if this is Sasuke wanting to talk press 3...

Emzaki smashes into Gina-chan and presses number 3

"What the hell Emzaki!"

"I'm just giving what everyone wants"

"...what... to be scared for life"

"Nooooooo...but that would be a bonus"

"Jeez only you Em"

"Shhhh"

Unknown Voice: Thank you please wa—

Orochi-chan: Sasuke I was wondering when you were going to call, I need you to come over again tonight for more..uh...Training...Sasuke.?

Gina-chan turns away from the panel and whispers to Emzaki "I think I'm going to be sick..." she looks at Em to see that she's gone a bit paler but still managed to smile evilly (how..I don't know)

"...hey Gina do you think Sasuke is listen to this?"

"I hope so"

Orochi-Chan: Hello?...Sasuke-chan are you there

Gina-chan " Go on Emzaki, you're the one who wanted to do this"

Emzaki glares at her but turns to the mic and clears her throat and says while trying to imitate Sasuke " Hello Orochi-Kun" and gags "what sort of...training are we doing?"

"well I was thinking of doing your favourite...you know the one with the toys-"

BANG

Emzaki looks up from the mic to see Gina running down the hall to the bathroom "Gina-Chan get Back here!...oops." she turns back to panel to find the hang up button "damn it Gina-chan does this stuff not me...aha there it is

Orochi-Chan: ...Emzaki..Gina-chan?...i know who you guys are you that hotline thingy...when I fine you..im going to-"

CLICK

Gina-chan walks back into the room and glares at Emzaki "never..again ...am I listen to you!"

"Awww..well its time for lunch anyway so lets just go and come back when-"

"Emzaki!...I'm not really in the mood for lunch!"

" Hey don't just blame it on me you could gone when you had the chance"

"Whatever lets just go"

Emzaki turns toward the reader "bye bye people and stay tuned for more"

Gina-chans just looking at Emzaki who's talking to air "I always knew she was insane"

Well thanks for reading this chapter if you haven't already given up lolz

The next chapter will be next week

Love it ,Hate it ,Review it!


End file.
